Modern antennas often include multiple transmission elements operating around the same frequency range. The multiple transmission elements increase the capacity of the antenna and are essential for the operation of a wide variety of wireless applications including, but not limited to, wireless communication standards including IEEE 802.11n (Wi-Fi), IEEE 802.11ac (Wi-Fi), HSPA+ (3G), WiMAX, and Long Term Evolution.